


A Cluster and a Makeshift Family

by ghostedMinds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sense8 au!<br/>the wonderful world of 8 people who share a mental link and other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cluster and a Makeshift Family

**Author's Note:**

> i have a new [tumblr ](http://nyx-rp.tumblr.com/).
> 
> drop me an idea on what to write for this cluster of loons.
> 
> p.s. where these peeps live (i'll add the others when i write them)  
> Isaac Lahey - Russia  
> Lydia Martin - London  
> Stiles Stilinski - Poland

There is no hope. With a three page essay due the next day and absolutely no idea what to write, Isaac cannot help hating his life decisions as he glares up at the ceiling. Or particularly his decision to play video games all weekend so that he didn't have to write said essay.

 

Beats of music invade his mind and his head starts bobbing lightly to the tempo, mentally praising the DJ. Isaac already knows that it's not really him hearing the music but Lydia Martin.

 

She had sent a text out a few hours prior to let the cluster know that she would be at a party and she ha apologized for anything that crossed over their mental link. Isaac is only slightly surprised that Lydia's party is starting so early, it would be verging on 7 in London now.

 

As the noise continues to dance through his head, the teenager soon finds himself zoning out, fingers flying over laptop keys, mind completely blank.

 

An hour and a half later, with seriously cramped fingers and a growing migraine form party music he is no longer enjoying, Isaac is surprised to see that he has written a five page essay. Slightly elated and mentally thanking whatever had inspired him to write such an essay, he begins to read what he has typed.

 

It starts out alright. The paper talks about the history of ballet - and Isaac isn’t even sure why his Grammer teacher wanted her students to write a three page paper on ballet but hey, Isaac’s the student not the teacher - but the paper quickly goes downhill after page one. The topic swiftly changes from ballet into a long list of reasons why Russia was evil and...well it just continues down that path.

 

With heavy shoulders, Isaac let out a sigh and hits the backspace key, deleting everything but the first page. He decides he’ll write the thing himself. Before beginning, he sent a quick text to a 'Stiles Stilinski' in his contact list.

 

_'Russia is a great country'_  


 

Two hours later with a three and a half essay on ballet finished, Isaac was climbing into bed and hating going to sleep so late. He checked his phone quickly and saw one missed message.

 

_'lol. poland's way better than russia anyday. hope you didn't turn that paper in! ;D'_

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac lives in Russia. Don't ask me why, just a hunch, just felt right.  
> (did you get the reference I made there? did you?)


End file.
